fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart:Double Dash 2!!
Mario Kart Double Dash 2!! is the 9th game in the Mario Kart series, and the 2nd Double Dash game. It features 2 players allowed to ride together, and a customize your own kart feature from previous games. Characters Starting Drivers The game starts out with 10 pairs of playable drivers, they include: Mario(M) and Luigi(M) Princess Peach(M) and Princess Daisy(M) Yoshi(M) and Birdo(M) Toad(S) and Toadette(S) Baby Mario(S) and Baby Luigi(S) Donkey Kong(L) and Diddy Kong(M) Wario(L) and Waluigi(L) Bowser(L) and Bowser Jr.(M) Koopatroopa(S) and Paratroopa(S) King Boo(L) and Boo(M) Unlockable Drivers In addition, there are 10 pairs of unlockable drivers in the game Baby Peach(S) and Baby Daisy(S) Shy Guy(S) and Monty Mole(S) Baby Wario(S) and Baby Waluigi(S) Hammer Bro.(M) and Kamek(M) Tiny Kong(M) and Dixie Kong(S) Dry Bowser(L) and Dry Bones(S) Rosalina(L) and Luma(S) Petey Piranha(L) and Piranha Plant(M) Toadsworth(S) and Professor E. Gadd(M) Funky Kong(L) and Candy Kong(M) There are a total of 40 playable drivers in the game (16 small, 15 medium, and 9 large) *(S)- Small sized driver; (M)- Medium sized driver; (L)- Large sized driver Karts Like the previous game, each character has their own unique kart. Most of the karts in the game have to be unlocked. All karts from the previous game are carried over to this one, meaning only new characters have new karts. Each kart's weight class is determined by the character who owns the kart. Starting Karts There are 10 starting karts in the game. They are the "head driver" of each pairs kart. Red Fire- Mario Heart Coach- Princess Peach Turbo Yoshi- Yoshi Toad Kart- Toad Goo-Goo Buggy- Baby Mario DK Jumbo- Donkey Kong Wario Car- Wario Koopa King- Bowser Koopa Dasher- Koopatroopa Boo Pipes- King Boo Unlockable Karts There are 31 additional karts in the game, all of which are unlockable. Green Fire- Luigi Bloom Coach- Princess Daisy Turbo Birdo- Birdo Toadette Kart- Toadette Rattle Buggy- Baby Luigi Barrel Train- Diddy Kong Waluigi Racer- Waluigi Bullet Blaster- Bowser Jr. Para-Wing- Paratroopa Scary Streaker- Boo (A very generic "Boo looking and Boo shaped kart. Similar layout to the Para-Wing) Binki Buggy- Baby Peach (Same look as Baby Mario or Baby Luigi's kart, but pink with a "P" on the front) Diaper Buggy- Baby Daisy (Same look as the other baby's karts, except it is yellow with a "D" on the front) Tracks As there was already a Mario Kart 8 for the Wii U, Double Dash will not include retro tracks, and instead, will include double the nitro tracks. (Click on the name of the track for the music) Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Toad Town *Baby Doll House *Magikoopa Magic World Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Daisy Meadows *Baby Mario Island *Bro. Training Facility Banana Cup *DK Tropical Jungle *Metal City *Shy Guy Circuit *Honey Queen Honey Hive Star Cup *Ribbon Road (NEW VERSION) *Jr. Airship *Gold Pipe Maze *Rosalina's Galaxy Ice Flower Cup *Cloud Raceway *Baby Daisy Dream World *King Boo Mansion *Baby Luigi Circuit 1 Up Mushroom Cup *Peach's Castle *Toadette Music Stadium *Desert of Doom *Invisible Sky Way Shell Cup *Yoshi's Ruins *Bowser Castle *Koopa Beach *Delfino Tour Isle Delfino Tour Special Cup *Banana Factory *Gadget Room *Wiggler Forest *Rainbow Road Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:Racing Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Sequels Category:Super Games Inc. Category:Mario Kart (series)